The Kingdom Below
by DragonRose888
Summary: All they wanted was to view the moon. All this trouble with humans was an accident. RikuxMer!Sora, AxelxMer!Roxas. Currently on hiatus.
1. Mermen Tail

**Wonnykins: I bet you're all sick of me making new stories and not finishing others. But I do NOT care! I will continue to write the chapters of my other stories, and for those of you who say there are ones I haven't updated in, like, FOREVER, fear not, because I'm going to very, very soon!**

**Anyways, on with this story! Spur of the moment thing. I've become obsessed with merpeople, lately. So here's a KH fic concerning said topic and yaoi and mpreg! Aren't you all lucky?**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Kingdom Hearts, or any of it's sexy characters? No. Do I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts and all of it's sexy characters? Hell Yes!!**

**The Kingdom Below**

A Wonnykins Production

Long ago, before my time and yours alike, the sea was a woman of wonder to man. She sang tunes of calm, peaceful waves, and warbled of storms greater then the likes anyone had ever seen. Men vowed to know all there was to know about her, but they were far off, in this point of time.

There were tales of all sorts of creatures that lived in the bosom of this great ocean. Fishermen wove tales of sharks bigger then whole castles; sailors rambled of domes made of jelly. But, the most popular, and most whispered of, was the story of the mer people; beautiful, god and goddess-like beasts, with human heads, arms, and torsos, but a tail of a monstrous fish. These beings, drunken boats-men claimed, sang with a voice so enchanting, that any man would be hypnotized, and parish in his quest to stay with the mer people forever.

Under the surface, unknown to exist, but rumored so, there were such things as the fishermen recalled. Under the oceans surface, they thrived, unknown of by all with legs.

The heir, or heirs, as they were twins, were a pair of said beings named Roxas and Sora...

Mer folk live longer then we humans, of course. They only live to produce one offspring their entire lives. Which is why the two heirs to the throne were so worshiped. Their mother, Cloud, named for his pale-white tail, was the mindset of King Squall, named for the storms that disrupted the ocean's patterns. It was a truly remarkable thing, mer people, for you see, like fish, both sexes were able to play the other sex's role. Which is why, when Squall finally purposed to Cloud, Roxas and Sora were able to come into the world.

Twins are extremely rare in the mer-people's realm. It was certainly a time to celebrate when the two heirs were welcomed into their watery world. They did look a little different from each other, though. While both boy's hair were messy, Roxas, the older twin, seemed to have more control over his blond locks then Sora did with his brown ones. It was the eyes that made them recognizably twins; both were a bright, sapphire blue.

On the day they were born, Cloud, with some help from Squall, took the infants to the surface. Roxas had been named for his grandfather, who's middle name was also Roxas. But Sora had had yet to be named, at the moment.

The family had broken the surface, and gazed upon the midnight dome above them. Sora had reached out his tiny hand for the sky. It was then Leon knew what to call him.

Holding the child to the heavens, the sea king announced to all:

"Sora; son of the water and sky."

And, at that moment, I kid you not, the moon came out of the clouds and bathed the new babe in its eerie, white light.

One-thousand and six-hundred years after that, (which is sixteen human years to mer folk), the twins in question were sneaking around after dark. Both were very bold, and usually did what suited them, but it was safe to say Sora was the more timid one, as his brother was dragging him down the hall of coral by his sapphire blue tail.

"Why do we have to go looking for our presents?" the younger twin asked, tugging on a piece of his cinnamon-colored locks.

Roxas pressed a finger to his lips. "Shh!" He wriggled his baby-blue tail fins in Sora's face, "Do you want them to hear us?" He hissed.

"No." Sora whispered. For what appeared to be sixteen-year-olds, they were a bit childish, something their father constantly lectured them on.

"Then hush!" Roxas snapped quietly, "We're looking for them because Hayner put some kind of booby-trap in one. I don't want to look like a moron, tomorrow!"

Sora reluctantly swam after his older twin. "I still don't think this is a good idea..."

Roxas smirked mischievously. "Do this, and I'll let you get a bigger slice of cake tomorrow." He taunted.

Sora bit his lip. "...I hate you..." He whispered, finally catching up to Roxas.

The two swam to a set of giant doors. Sora swallowed, eying Roxas. Seeing his brother wasn't going to change his mind, Sora sighed and pushed open the doors, Roxas pitching in. There was a soft 'whoosh', and the throne room lay open before them.

Sora saw the comfy, seaweed filled cushions on his father's throne and swam towards it, settling into it with a tired sigh. His tail swayed gently with the current.

Roxas rummaged through the gifts behind the white-seaweed-weave tablecloths. "You know, Sora," He said, softly, "Mom's always telling us we were born this time of night." He looked up at the ceiling-less room, the moon above casting an eerie, moving glow on the surface above.

Sora smiled to himself. "He said we went to the surface, too." He whispered.

"Wonder what it's like..." Roxas wondered aloud.

Sora nodded. "Yeah, I wonder..."

Roxas was silent, for a moment. Sora caught a whiff of what he was thinking.

"No, Roxas. No. We're not going up there." Sora said, "You know dad would kill us."

Mer-people have been forbidden from the surface ever since they crawled off land and into the sea. That was were the two footed barbarians lived. There were tales of all sorts of strange beasts that lived above the water, mere fables to anyone that hadn't seen them for their-selves.

And Sora had a bad feeling that was the kind of thing his twin wanted to see.

Faster then a swordfish, Roxas darted to the ceiling, gazing down at his brother. "You know you want to find out, Ra." He said soothingly, "No one's here to say no."

Sora hesitated, but curiosity got the better of him. He joined his brother at the coral ceiling that had long crumbled away, took his hand, and the two of them beat their powerful tails, reaching, as Sora had so long ago, for the heavens.

For the land dwellers, it was also midnight. However, there was a cause to be awake.

The three princes from the local kingdom on the beach's edge were also here to celebrate a birth. Their prince was seventeen, tonight, and he was the youngest of three. He had shining, silver hair that went to his shoulders, and sea-green eyes. He was also not in the mood to celebrate.

As it was, Riku was his name, and it was given to him because it meant land. Ironic for a child born at sea. Perhaps his dear mother, bless her, had wanted the comfort of being home. As it was, she perished when Riku was six years old.

He leaned against the railing of a ship his father said was his, now. He wasn't sea-sick, merely thinking, but everyone took great pleasure in accusing him of being so.

The prince looked down at the necklace in his hands. A silver crown hung from a large link chain, glowing in the moon light. It had been his mother's, and she had pressed it into his palm before breathing her last. It was special, and that was the reason Riku had insisted on sailing out into the ocean; to remember his mother.

The boy closed his eyes, thinking back. A hand landed on his shoulder, and he looked up to see the emerald eyes of Axel, the second-born prince, and one of Riku's older brothers.

"You all right, Anchor?" Anchor was also a result of Riku's name, as it meant he was the 'anchor' to home.

Riku smiled. "Fine. Where's Sephiroth?"

Axel shrugged, leaning on the railing as well, and gazing out at the water. "I'm not his keeper." He sneered, "Although, he needs one, eh?"

Riku snickered. "Just don't let him hear you say that."

"I already did."

The two at the railing turned to look at a very tall, imposing young man. His name Sephiroth, and he was as frightening as they came. His hair was more like Riku's then Axel fiery-red mass; it was silvery-white, and hung down to his waist in smooth, fine locks. His eyes were a piercing green-yellow, and his sneer was always in place. He was the oldest of the brothers, and a well respected older brother he was. Or, feared, really.

Riku smiled pleasantly at his brother. "Seph."

The taller of the three frowned. "Don't call me that."

Axel rolled his eyes, turning back to Riku. "So," He hopped up and sat on the railing, "What's on your mind, Riku?"

Riku smiled, gazing into the water below. "Do you remember...Mom telling us that story?"

"How could I forget? The one about you, right?" Axel replied.

Riku nodded. "Yep." He turned to Sephiroth, "How'd it go, Sephiroth? That story."

Axel nodded, sitting cross legged in front of Sephiroth. "Oh! Story time wif Sephy!" He cried. Riku chuckled. The older silver-haired boy rolled his eyes.

"You two are such children." He muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Very well, but only because it's your birthday, Riku." He cleared his throat, "On the night you were born, Riku, mother always said you were special. She said she missed her home and family, and she named you what you are." He looked at the sea, sadly. The only time Sephiroth ever showed remorse was for their mother. "A year afterwards, she took you sailing, and ended up staying over night. She had felt guilty and was promising she would do something special for you."

"Then what?" Riku asked, softly.

Sephiroth smirked. "Impatient, aren't you?" He turned his gaze to Riku, "She was true to her word, but simply by accident. When you finally stopped wailing, you were gazing at something, and when mother turned to look..." He trailed off.

"What, Seph?" Axel pressed, "What was ickle Riku looking at?" Riku socked him.

"...Mer-people." Sephiroth whispered.

Riku smiled. "Yep." He always loved that story, "And mom said she thought they came just for me, but they didn't. They were blessing a baby." He screwed up his face, "What was the name...they said what his name was..." His eyes fluttered open, and found that they were all three gazing at the sky.

"Sora." Riku murmured, "That was it...Sora..."

Axel shook himself from his daze. "You were in diapers, Anchor, how could remember that?" He looked down, thoughtfully, "Although, that is a pretty name..."

Sephiroth had remained quiet.

"Thanks for telling it again, Seph." Riku said. Sephiroth did not answer, gazing, instead, at the sea, a look of shock on his face. "Seph?"

Riku turned his attention towards the sea as well. His eyes widened.

"Axel...look."

Axel chuckled, but amused his brother anyway and looked. His jaw dropped.

"Those...are..."

Riku and Sephiroth nodded.

"Mer-folk."


	2. Kidnapped

**Wonny: Here's the second chappie! Oh, you guys ate this story up! I'm deffinantly updating this one.**

**Disclaimer: I own not the yummyness of Kingdom Hearts.**

"Wow..."

"It's...pretty..."

The twin sea-princes were gazing up at the night sky in wonder. Sparkles covered every inch, and a bright, gray orb hung in the sky, bathing them with it's light.

Sora felt different, somehow. Like a good wave of warmth and contentment had washed over him. Judging by the look Roxas was wearing, his older twin felt the very same way.

Roxas nudged Sora. "What are those things?" He asked, awed, and pointed to the sparkles.

"I don't know. Gems?" Sora answered in a hushed voice.

"How'd they get up there?"

"I dunno...Maybe someone put them there."

"Like who?"

"Beats me." Sora responded, placing his hands behind his head, "Must be tall, though."

They noticed a column of rocks nearby and swam over, perching themselves on the edge, side by side. Sora was the one to ask the next question.

"What's that big bubble doing, way up there?" He asked, pointing to the moon.

"Mom said that was the moon." Roxas replied.

"That's what lights up the ocean at night?"

"Uh-huh."

"Cool."

The twins sat there, in utter wonder at the sight of the heavens before them.

Roxas sighed sadly. "We'd...better get back..." He said, downcast.

Sora also sighed, feeling grieved, too. "I guess." Neither one moved. Perhaps, they thought, this is what the older mer people were talking about, when they said the human world and its forbidden wonders would suck you in, and never allow you to return.

The two were about ready to slip back into their watery home when something itchy and grated was flung over them.

"Got'em!"

"Good one, Seifer!"

Sora felt the net, for that was what it was, dig into his arms and chest, pressing his shoulder uncomfortably closer to his brother's. "What's going on?!" He cried, frightened.

"Hush your mouth, Fishy! Now that we have proof of your existence, we'll make a fortune!" Someone shouted. There was a loud smacking sound.

"You idiot! Shuddup!"

"Yes, Seifer."

"Our orders were to catch them and bring them back to the ship to present to their royal highnesses! Or did you forget, you twit? Honestly, Hayner, I don't know why I bother to put up with you..."

"Yes, Seifer, sir."

Roxas squirmed, beating his tail furiously. "If you don't let us go, our father's going to have a fit!"

There were roars of laughter and deafening jeers. "Aw, a little daddy's boy, eh?" Said the boy named Hayner.

Roxas growled. "Quite the opposite, actually." He muttered.

The net dug into the two mer boys' flesh painfully as it and them were hoisted into a contraption built like a snail shell, only cut open and laying on its side. Sora and Roxas got a good look at their captors. The one named Hayner was blond, with a goofy grin and strange garments on his chest. Seifer was mean looking, and he smirked, a hat over his head and other strange pieces of...whatever...covering his upper half. But it was the bottom half that amazed the two sea boys.

These kidnappers had no tail fins. Instead, there were two things sticking out of their hips, which ended in other flesh pieces tipped with little nubs of flesh that looked like stubby fingers.

Sora whimpered. Roxas gulped. They knew they were in trouble.

They had been kidnapped by a pair of humans.

After being prodded and poked and laughed at for their struggling, Sora and Roxas had been moved, (Seifer called it 'rowing', whatever that was), to an even bigger, brown, half a sea shell. This one was enormous. Roxas finally figured out where he had seen something like it, before: On the ocean floor, covered with barnacles. This was a ship.

Hayner and Seifer tied the hands of each mer person together and swung them over their shoulders, climbing a ladder of rope. When they reached the top, they stood and flung the brothers onto their backs, which painfully connected with the hard, wooden surface.

Dizzy from the swaying and wincing from the blow to his back, Sora could hear the roaring of a crowd around him, and he opened his eyes. He closed them again in terror.

They were every where. Humans. Lots of them. All male, by the looks of it. They were red faced and they had those strange pieces of cloth over their bodies. Sora whimpered again, and he felt Roxas rub his arm against the younger twin. It was only comfort he received.

"Well, well, WELL." Came a loud, sinister voice. Sora wanted to cower, but found all he could do was squirm. A human taller then the rest came forward. His long, silver hair masked his evil face. "It seems that the glorious mer people aren't too good for land, after all." He said, and the crowd hushed.

Roxas hissed. "Let us go, you monster!" He spat.

More laughter. The silver-haired one smirked. "And let such a pair of priceless things go? I think not. People from across the world would come to see you two..." He murmured.

"Put us on display?! Are you insane?!?!" Roxas cried, enraged, "We are living beings!"

"I don't think he cares, Roxas..." Sora whispered. The tall human heard.

"Roxas? What a pretty name for a boy." There were loud jeers, and Roxas glared at his brother, who looked away.

"I think your right, Sephy! It is pretty!"

The tall human glared over his shoulder. "Axel, I will break your neck."

A fiery-headed human appeared, smiling jauntily. "Oh, so soon? But I haven't introduced myself to our-" He stopped, gazing, entranced, at Roxas, "...Guests..." He finished softly.

Another human came forward, and though he was shorter then the other two, it was he who caught Sora's attention.

"Why are they tied up?" The boy asked, glaring at the taller silver-haired boy, who's hair matched his own.

"Because, dear Riku, I don't think they would waste one minute trying to escape if they weren't."

They younger, Riku, frowned. "It's inhumane. Besides, they don't have feet. How could they move?"

There was a hushed silence.

"...I suppose you're right, Riku." The older said softly. He clicked his fingers, and someone came forward and untied Sora and Roxas's bonds. "There, better?" The taller said irritably.

"Yes. Thanks Sephiroth." Riku replied, and he gazed at the mer boys.

Sora's eyes met his. "He's frightened, Sephiroth." Riku said, looking away.

"And?" The one called Sephiroth asked, "Your point?"

Roxas snarled. "Your point?!" He moved to his brother, who huddled close to him, "Let us go! Our king will kill you all if you don't!"

Sephiroth snorted. "Oh? How will he know?"

"He's...our father..." Sora whispered.

Silence.

"Oh, shit...Seph, let'em go." The red head stuttered.

Sephiroth looked less cocky. "How do I know you're not lying, mermaid?"

Sora turned red with rage. "I'm not a mermaid! I'm male, thank you!" He exclaimed, outraged.

Riku raised an eyebrow. "There's a difference?"

"Yes!"

"I didn't realize."

Sora glared. "You humans realize nothing. You're monsters, the whole lot of you! Locking up some living creature in a cage so people can laugh at it and let it rot away!" He spat at Riku's feet.

There was a deathly silence.

The boy named Axel looked ready to spit fire. In fact, his palms lit up with it, and he moved closer, Roxas and Sora gazing, transfixed, at the light in the red-head's hands.

"Don't you DARE treat my brother that way!" Axel roared, and he struck Sora quite hard across the boy's face.

Sora screamed. The light, whatever it was, burned. It burned terribly. The pain that little blow would have normally caused was nothing compared to that and this awful burning.

Roxas was horrified. "What did you do?!" He cried at Axel, who stared numbly at his hands, which were smoldering, by now. Roxas tried to pry Sora's hands from his face, but Sora would not release his face. Finally, He fell, limply, down to the floor of the ship, shivering in shock. Roxas stared, horrified, at the red mark on Sora's face. But this was not an ordinary slap-mark. The blond touched the red, angry mark, while, in front of his eyes, it peeled and began to bleed. Sora sobbed.

Riku, who had watched with wide eyes the entire time, ran forward, and knelt beside the fallen mer boy. "I-I'm so sorry! Axel's a pyro. He usually doesn't mean it-" He stuttered, feeling sick.

Roxas slapped Riku's hands away. His eyes were glowing. "Get away! You've done it, now! Our father will kill you all!" He growled.

Axel stepped forward. "I...I didn't mean...to burn him..." He whispered, faintly, "I was...angry."

The older of the twin mer boys glared poisonously. "So am I. You'll regret this..." He said, and he softened, "Sora didn't mean it." He said, quietly, "And I believe you."

At once, however, the light of the moon had been cut off. Storm clouds began to gather. Everyone shivered.

Sora stopped his crying, moaning, "Father..." Riku's eyes widened as the ghastly burn mark faded into nothingness, leaving Sora's face unblemished, "Father..." Sora moaned again, "...He's angry..."

Lightning crackled the air, and the captain started hollering orders, while the crew scrambled about. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at the prisoners.

"If we make it to land, dear little mermen, you are all ours to keep." He smirked, and strode off, "Axel, Riku; take them to the cabin. They won't escape."

Axel still looked oddly blank, and that worried his younger brother. There wasn't a minute that went by that Axel didn't have a wise crack and a smile on his face. Said red-head bent down, taking Roxas into his arms. Roxas screeched, reaching out for his brother, who seemed to still be in shock.

The silver-haired boy gazed at the boy near him. The brunette was crying, still, but it seemed to have slowed, a bit. Sighing, Riku scooped the boy into his own arms.

Sora opened his eyes. The pain had receded, now. It was lucky the mer folk came with that little bit of natural healing ability, or he'd have a nasty scar. He looked up, immediately drowning in two twin pools of sea-green. They were unlike any eyes Sora had ever seen, and Sora had seen plenty.

Riku stopped walking when he heard a faint murmur coming from the mer-boy he carried in his arms. "Sorry?" He replied. He leaned closer.

"...You have...beautiful eyes..." Sora whispered. He smiled, weakly.

The human prince blinked, surprised. "Um...thank-you?"

Sora's smile slipped. "Never mind." He mumbled. Riku kicked the door to the cabin open, seeing his brother crouched on the floor, holding his nose.

"The damn thing kicked me! I mean, beat me!" The pyro was moaning. Roxas smirked.

"Then don't put your hands near my tolach."

Riku raised an eyebrow, while Sora gasped. "What in God's name is a tolach?" The silver-haired prince asked.

Sora answered. "This." He pinched the bit of cloth that was wrapped around his own waist. A thick, bronze band fastened it to his waist, and another hooked below it, cutting off part of his waist and...more private area. A taunt piece of baby blue cloth was stretched between the two bands. Roxas had the same on his waist, though the cloth was sapphire blue.

Riku sighed. "It looks like clothing."

"What's that?" Roxas asked, confused. Axel sighed.

"What we wear to keep ourselves from streaking." He said with a smirk, "And it appears you mer-folk wear less then that." Roxas blushed.

The younger twin sea prince looked worried. "He's right. You shouldn't touch him there." He mumbled.

Axel turned his head to the brunette. "And why not?" He asked, smirking.

Sora blushed. "..."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "It's where we reproduce, dumb-ass." He said, bluntly. Riku chuckled, and Axel blinked. Sora merely looked embarrassed.

"Damn." Axel said, finally, "You've got quite a mouth on you."

Roxas looked pleased. "I take after Mother."

Sora snorted. "Blond like him, too."

"I heard that."

"Heard what?"

Roxas glared. "At least I'm not a coward." He snarled. Sora stopped looking so cocky and looked away. The blond immediately regretted his words. "You know I didn't mean it." He said, quickly. Sora looked at him again and grinned.

Suddenly, the ship lurched, sending all four boys to the floor.

Riku groaned. "What was that?" He felt something wriggle beneath him and blushed.

"Geroff!" Sora cried, "I can't breath!"

Riku scrambled off, blushed madly. "S-Sorry..." Something clicked, at that moment, "Wait...He called you Sora, right?" The brunette sat up as best he could, propped up on his hands, and nodded.

"Yeah." Sora answered, "Why?" He cocked his head cutely.

Axel looked at Sora from his place, which was on top of Roxas's tail. "Riku was just saying something about that name when we spotted you." He purred, chin resting on his hands. Roxas growled, trying to push the boy off, but gave up, and slapped his tail fins uselessly against the floor. "Care to tell how you got said name?"

Sora and Roxas eyed each other. "Um..." Sora looked at the two humans as though they were insane, (they probably were, if they hadn't thrown the two mer-boys back into the angry sea, by now). "Mother...he always used to say he and Father took us to the surface, after we were born. Father named me after the sky."

Riku and Axel's green eyes went wide. "...I saw you." Riku murmured.

"Come again?"

"I saw you," Riku repeated, "You and your family. I was a year old. I heard your name. 'Sora; son of the water and sky'. That's what they said. It was you."

Sora and Roxas were very quiet. Then, they burst out laughing, clutching their sides.

Riku blushed. "W-What's so funny?!"

Roxas howled. "Y-You thought you saw, ah ha ha ha! You thought you saw Sora!" He continued to laugh.

Sora giggled. "Hate to break it to you, but we're 1,600 years old tonight." The princes of the land gaped, "You humans don't live long. How old are you?"

"S-Seventeen..." Riku said, weakly.

"Then you couldn't have possibly seen Sora and me," Roxas said, wiping his eyes, "You wouldn't have been born then. Less you were one of us, which you clearly aren't."

Riku looked away, eyes downcast. "But...I was so sure..." He whispered. So, his mother's story had been just that; a story, nothing more. Sora saw the pain in the human's eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said, reaching over and placing a comforting hand on the green-eyed boy's shoulder, "Perhaps you saw something else?"

Riku smiled sadly and shook his head. "No. No, I couldn't have. My mother used to tell me that story a lot." He fingered the chain under his shirt, "She's dead, now."

The brunette looked devastated. "Oh, no. I'm sorry. That must have been awful..."

Axel nodded. "We were with her when she died." He said, softly. Roxas hesitated, and then reached over, rubbing Axel's back comfortingly.

Sora eyed Riku's chain, curious. "What is that?"

"You've never seen a necklace?" Riku asked.

Sora pouted. "Of course I have! Just...ours are different." The silver-haired boy chuckled, slipping his mother's precious necklace off.

"It's made of metal. Be careful; it belonged to my mom." Sora fingered the links delicately.

"...It's pretty." He said, finally. He slipped it around his own neck. The boy smiled at his twin. "How's it look, Roxas?"

The blond smiled. "Lovely."

Riku nodded. "It does look nice on you. Must be the eyes. They're the bluest I've seen." Sora blushed, flattered.

Another crash of lightning came, and this time, a great splintering of wood followed. "We've been hit!" Came the frantic cry, "She's lit up! Abandon ship!"

Riku paled. "We're sinking." He muttered. Axel shivered.

Sora looked at the two. "We'll help you stay above the surface if you help us get out." He offered.

At that moment, an awful roar pierced the storm.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SONS!"

Roxas and Sora gulped.

"Father..."


	3. We'll Be Back

**Wonnykins: Well, this story's been getting quite a bit of reviews, for just two chapters! Here are some things that I've been asked to mention or should mention, anyway:**

**How old are Axel and Sephiroth?**

Well, Riku is 17, so I'm thinking Axel is 19 and Sephy is 23. Yeah, around there.

**Why didn't Axel and Riku say anything when Sora and Roxas called their mother a 'he'?**

Riku was interested in where Sora's name came from, at the moment, and not much else. Axel is quite positive that he, himself, is gay, and the idea doesn't faze him much. XD

**How is it possible for Riku to have seen Sora when he was a year old if Sora was born 1600 years ago?**

Ah ha! I can't give that little detail away, sadly! For it will be a ver y important pl,ot twist! I assure you, though, it is entirely possible, and Sora even says so, if you squint. Those who make guesses on how this would work recieve Kingdom Hearts Plushies, your choice! If you get it right, I'll throw in a free love child of your fave KH pairing. XD Good luck!

**If you have anymore questions, put them in your review. I'll answer them as best I can in the next chappie! Caio!**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine. The plot of this story is.**

As soon as the terrible roar had been heard, the ship lurched once more, this time tilting downward at a very steep angle. The movement sent the four tumbling into the cabin door, which burst open. They kept rolling and bumping along said floor until they reached the railing, where they slid off and plunged into the seething ocean below.

Riku was terrified. His eyes widened as he fell, stomach feeling like he had left it back on the sinking ship. Somewhere next to him, his brother screamed. Axel hated the water. It was a pyro thing.

Someone touched the green-eyed boy's hand, and he glanced over. Sora was also free-falling toward the frothing mass below, though he didn't seem that panicked about it. He looked at Riku, smiled, and grasped his hand. Something strange shot up Riku's arm and right into his heart. For a moment, they hung there; eyes on each other, hands together.

In a split second, though, the moment ended, and Riku gasped as what felt like icy daggers pierced his body. He almost fell unconscious. When he started breathing in water, however, he turned himself around and kicked to the surface, thanking God that his father had taught the silver-haired boy to swim.

As Riku broke the surface, he whipped around, frantically combing the waves for Axel.

"AXEL!" He screamed.

There was no answer.

Riku swallowed a mouthful of water and cried again. "AXEL!," But only the deafening crashing of the waves around him replied.

Something brushed by his legs, and Riku panicked. All he could think of, at that point, were the tales his brothers had used to scare him with; the ones about huge fish with maws sharp as daggers.

"AXEL! AXEL, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

When he got no response, Riku gulped. This was not good. He was stuck in a raging sea, without anyone to protect him, and there was probably some horrific, nightmarish beast circling him. As he felt his chest for the little bit of comfort he had, he found it wasn't there, and Riku remembered giving it to Sora.

'He's probably long gone, by now...' Riku thought, sadly. So, he had managed to loose his mother's necklace, as well. Some birthday...

A wave washed over Riku, who couldn't swim very much more, and he tried in vain to reach the surface again. His muscles became exhausted, unfortunately, and he drifted into what he was sure was the blissful feelings of pre-death. As he sank back into the depths, something swam over him. Something with beautiful blue eyes. Those were the last things Riku saw before he blacked-out completely.

Sora had watched Riku while he had struggled to find Axel and tried to stay above the water. When the wave had crashed over him, Sora knew the human boy would not make it. He swam furiously over to the drowning prince, looking down into his face. Riku's eyes locked on his, for a moment, sending shivers down the brunette's spine, before they closed.

The per-prince grabbed Riku underneath his arms, thankful for the semi-weightlessness the sea provided, (Hey, Riku's not any light weight!).

"Sora!"

The boy whipped his head around, finding Roxas. The blond was struggling to keep Axel in his arms.

"We have to get them to the surface! They'll die!" The younger cried, aware of how much Riku's heart had slowed it's frantic beating.

Roxas nodded, and the two swam off, heading after the lifeboat they had seen leaving the wreck.

King Leon was very, very furious. After sensing that one of his sons was hurt, he had followed that sense, and seen the ship. After having a fit of rage and destroying said ship, Roxas and Sora's life energies had grown fainter and fainter. They were swimming the wrong way. That pissed Leon off quite a bit.

Cloud hung at his side, not knowing what to say. He was worried sick about his precious boys, of course. He also knew that they were going away. And Cloud was more then aware that his Leon was enraged.

He turned his back to Leon, swimming away so that the king could not hear his words:

"Be safe, boys..."

_'Wake up, Riku.'_

Riku frowned. His head was killing him.

_'Please, wake up...'_

Who's voice was that?

_'Wake up!'_

It sounded familiar, but Riku couldn't place his finger on who the voice belonged to...

_'He won't wake up, Roxas!' _There was a small sob.

_'Neither will Axel.' _Came the sad, melodious reply.

Axel? His brother? And the voice said Roxas...Why did that seem so familiar, too?

_'Riku, please! Don't die!'_

There was an intense pressure on the silver-haired boy's chest, suddenly, and he began to cough up the gallon of water in his lungs. Groaning, Riku opened his eyes, only to be blinded by sun light. The pressure on his chest eased, and the sun was replaced by brilliantly blue eyes.

"You're alive!" The eyes said. No, not the eyes...the mouth below the eyes. A face swam into view, and Riku recognized it as the memories of the night before came back to him.

"So-ra?" He croaked.

Sora smiled, looking relieved. He had been crying, it looked like. "Yep."

The green-eyed boy sat up, looking at his surroundings. He was on a beach, because he could feel the sand under his fingers. A rock cliff shot upward behind him, and wooden steps descended from a crevice in the surface of it, nearby. Riku, surprisingly, recognized the place.

"...This...this is near...my home..." He said.

Sora nodded. "Roxas and I followed that lifeboat. It led someplace else, but we didn't want to get kidnapped, again, so we came here." Riku looked to his left, seeing Roxas clapping a hacking Axel on the back.

"Axel!" Riku scrambled over to his brother, knocking the wind from him as he threw himself at the red-head.

Axel groaned, looking down. "Hey, Anchor, I can't breath." Riku laughed weakly and loosened his grip. Axel messed up his hair, fondly. "Nice to see you're okay."

Riku nodded. "Same here."

He looked at Sora, who was back in the place he left him. The boy couldn't get very far with his tail dragging behind him, on this beach. Riku crawled back over.

"Thank-you," He said, gratefully, "For saving us." He bowed his head in respect.

Sora blushed. "Aw...It was nothing. You two were nice to us, after all."

"Yep." Roxas agreed, grabbing onto Axel and nuzzling his chest, "You're nice humans." Axel chuckled, running his hand through Roxas's blond tresses.

"Well, you're nice mer-people." He replied.

Riku laughed, and turned back to the brunette. He noticed his mother's crown necklace still dangling around Sora's throat. "Mother's necklace!"

Sora jumped at the outburst, looking down at the charm. "Oh! Yeah, I still had it on when we fell off the ship." He took it off, handing it to Riku, "Here. I'm so sorry if you were worried about it..." He said, guiltily.

Riku thought for a moment, eying the silver crown in the mer-boy's hand. "...No." He curled Sora's fingers around the charm, "You keep it."

Sora's eyes widened. "B-But...It was your mom's..."

"I trust you with it. Think of it as part of a reward for saving me." Riku said, quickly. He grinned, taking the necklace and sliding it back over Sora's head of messy brown spikes, "And it looks nice on you, too." He added, making Sora blush heavily.

Axel spoke up. "We better get back to the castle, Riku; Sephy's going to try and claim our share of the kingdom, if we don't." He said, looking bitter. Riku nodded, reluctantly.

"I guess so..." He turned his attention back to Sora, who looked at him disappointedly.

"You have to go?" The brunette asked, sadly.

The green-eyed boy nodded. "Our father will worry." He noticed how forlorn Sora looked, "But, we can always come back here, and meet you two sometime."

Sora's eyes brightened. "Really?" He launched forward, embracing the bewildered human boy, "Thank-you!"

Riku smiled faintly, and hugged the mer-boy back. "You're welcome." He chanced a glance behind him, and saw Axel murmuring something in Roxas's ear.

Sora blushed. "Um, we're going to need some help...getting back to the water. The tide went out while we were waiting for the pair of you to wake up." He said, sheepishly. Riku chuckle, picking the brunette up as he got to his feet. Axel did the same. The two waded out into the water, waiting until they were waist deep before setting the two mer-princes down. Impatiently, Sora wriggled, launching out of Riku's arms and back into the sea. Riku sighed, thinking that was the last he'd see of the brunette. He was wrong, however, because Sora surfaced, eying him quizzically.

"Aren't you going to say good-bye?" He asked.

Roxas swam to his side, and they both gazed at the humans expectantly.

Axel stepped forward, pressing a kiss to Roxas's forehead. "Of course. Why wouldn't we?" He replied. Roxas smirked, tugging a lock of the red-head's hair playfully. Riku took his brother's lead, stepping forward and kneeling, as best he could in the waist deep water. He placed a hand over the silver crown.

"Take good care of this." He whispered, taking the brunette's hand and kissing it lightly. Sora blushed.

"I will. For you." He answered, smiling, "Bye, Riku."

And, with a flick of their tails, both princes of the sea were gone.

While on their way back home, both mer-princes were thinking of their new friends. Sora glanced at his older twin and saw the blond swimming in spirals. The brunette grinned.

"What's gotten into you, Rox?" The younger twin asked, joining his brother in his antics.

The blond giggled. "I think I'm in love!" He answered, back-flipping. Sora laughed.

"With that red-head?" He swam to Roxas's other side.

"Of course!" Roxas cried out happily, "I've never met anyone like him!"

"Well, he IS human."

"You know what I mean, Sora."

Sora smiled, faintly, "Yeah, I know what you mean." His fingers curled loosely around his new piece of jewelry. Roxas smirked.

"Maybe you know how I feel..." He nudged Sora, "...because you're feeling it, too?" Sora blushed, "Come on! You know you liked that silver-haired kid."

"He was...nice..." Sora admitted, nose in the air. Roxas realized he was being snubbed.

"So, that's how you wanna play it, huh?" The blond asked mischievously. Sora eyed his curiously. "Well, then..." Roxas threw himself at Sora, "...Prepare to pay the consequences!"

Sora howled with laughter. Roxas was known for his wicked tickling ability. "No, Roxas! Quit that!"

"A-hem."

Both boys froze, looking at the speaker with identical blue eyes. They swallowed.

"H-Hey...dad..." Roxas said. Leon's eyes narrowed.

"Just where, may I ask, were you?" The Sea-King asked in a cold tone.

Sora and Roxas exchanged looks. Just before they could explain, however, they were pulled into a tight hug.

"Mother!" They both cried, embracing Cloud, who squeezed them fondly.

"You had me worried." He said, softly.

Sora looked up at him, guiltily. "We're sorry, mom."

"Yeah. We were kidnapped, and-"

"That is no excuse!"

The twins looked back at their father. "B-But...we were..."

Leon growled. "I am aware. But after I came after you, you did not return home!" Sora swallowed, "And I know those humans did not take you both with them, because your energies both parted ways before they reached the shore! WHERE WERE YOU?!"

Sora twisted his tail-fins, biting his lip. His father would have a fit if he was told that his sons had disappeared just to save a couple of humans.

It was Roxas who spoke. "We...we forgot...the way?" He tried, but looking into the stormy-gray eyes of his father told him that the attempt was futile.

"You had two other sources of living energy with you," Leon hissed, looking murderous, "Do not tell me you forgot the way. You had humans with you!"

"No!" Everyone stared at Sora, who bit his lip again and looked down, "We didn't. Honest. We were hurt, and couldn't find our way back. They gave us something in a bottle, and we got drowsy. We tried to ask a couple of eels for help, but they didn't know the way. That's what it was, father." He looked up, "We would've come back, but we fell asleep. When we woke up, we were okay, again. That's why." He gazed at his father with large, innocent eyes, hoping and praying that Leon would take the lie.

Leon was silent, for a moment.

"...Fine." He grumbled, "But that doesn't mean you won't be punished. You disobeyed me, both of you. You would not have been captured if you had not been at the surface." Roxas and Sora both blushed, abashed.

"We...we just wanted...to see the sky..." Roxas murmured.

"That is no excuse, Roxas." Leon's expression softened, "What if those humans had taken you to land? We'd never see either of you again." The twins shivered, remembering that possibility quite vividly, "It was not a wise choice, on your part, boys." Leon turned, beckoning the three to follow, "Come; it's time to go home. You both are confined to your rooms for two weeks; no exceptions."

The twins groaned. "But father..."

"No buts!" Leon yelled, "I will say it again! You are confined to your rooms for two weeks, with no exceptions! You have disregarded your mother and my wishes, and you lied! You two were almost taken to land! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!"

Roxas and Sora fell silent, the latter of the two looking very close to tears. "We're sorry..."

Cloud took this time to speak up. "You two aren't children, anymore." He said, quietly, "You know better then this. You made us both worry." (He shot a look at Leon when he said that), "Think about it." He pulled them both forward, "Come on; let's go."

Sora sniffled, and Roxas sighed, knowing this whole thing was his fault. The only thing that kept them from breaking down was the little secret they had, waiting back on the shores of the human world. And that little secret was all they needed.


	4. Home Again

**Wonnykins: Here's the next one! Hope you like!!**

**Reguarding the question posed in the last chapter, here are the guessers and winners:**

**SiLvErReIgN101: While those were good guesses, no, Riku is not the incarnate of someone else, and no one has brought him into the future. -gives you Riku plushie for trying-.**

**Moonyasha: Time runs the same in both worlds. Sorry! -gives you Sephiroth plushie-.**

**Hikari Manganji: YOU GOT IT!!!! Yes! Riku's mum is a mermaid! She died, but I'll leave that to you to figure out, you smartie. -Gives you magnetic Sora and Riku plushies-**

**echi: You are right, as well! Riku is a half-breed! So are his brothers, btw; they weren't the products of another marriage. -gives you Axel and Roxas vibrating plushies-**

**.x.Oh Reto.x.: Right again! Man, you people are smart...Anyway, although looks have nothing to do with it, cept Axel, he looks like thier mom, Axel's powers do. Riku and Sephiroth have other mer-people aspects, too, but they have yet to be mentioned. -gives you Dress-Me, Fuck Me! Riku and Sora plushies-.**

**Thanks to all of you who guessed! Oh, wait till you see Riku's daddy...X3**

On land, Riku and Axel were also before their father. However, he had pulled them into a tight hug, kissing both their foreheads.

"I thought I'd never see you again." He was saying. Riku was hugging him back.

"We didn't either, father." He whispered. Axel nodded. The two pulled away, staring into their father's golden eyes. This was King Ansem; a gentleman by heart, and a taker of charge in a crisis.

Ansem stood, looking at each boy in turn. "How did you get back? I'm curious, since Sephiroth said he didn't see you while he and the crew returned." Said older prince stood in a corner, seeming calm, but his younger brothers knew that he was sulking. Sephiroth was known for his greediness, and he had been looking forward to having all of the kingdom, should Axel and Riku die.

At his father's words, Sephiroth looked the two younger princes, smirking. "Yes," He murmured, moving forward, "how did you manage, little brothers?"

Riku and Axel brushed shoulders, a silent agreement passing between them. "We passed out, and when we woke up, we had washed up on to the beach, father." Axel said. Riku nodded.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed, and the smirk grew wider. "Oh?" He asked, an eyebrow raised, "Are you positive?" He turned to their father, "We captured two very lovely creatures while we at sea..." He whispered, and both sets of green eyes went wide, "...Mermen, father." The oldest prince hissed in Ansem's ear.

Ansem's eyebrows shot into hair. "Is that so? I suppose they fell into the sea, after the wreck, however..."

Sephiroth's eyes shone wickedly, and he stared at his younger brothers. "Yes, that is what I supposed, but..." His smirk was twisted, "...I believe that is how little Axel and little Riku were able to return."

The silver-haired king whipped around, resting his golden gaze on his youngest sons. "Is this true?"

"No! Of course not!" Axel spat, venom covering his words as he pretended to be disgusted, "The damn things watched as we drowned, father! They laughed! They even dragged our ankles down! It was luck that we were able to break free." He shivered for the over all effect, "They're monsters, father..."

For some reason, Ansem frowned. "Not all of them are rumored to be that way. I'm sorry for your luck, my sons." Sephiroth growled, and strode away, seemingly not pleased that his father had accepted the lie Axel had concocted. "You may take your leave, my sons. Rest."

The two bowed. "Yes father." They coursed. They turned on heel and walked briskly out of the throne room.

After reaching their rooms, Riku glanced at Axel.

"Thanks."

The red-head raised an eyebrow. "What for, ickle one?" He teased.

"For covering for...you know who."

Axel grinned in a cat-like way. "What was I supposed to do? Do you think dad would take it lightly if he knew the truth?"

Riku frowned. "No, I don't think he would..." He smiled, "When do you suppose we'll see them again?"

"Soon," Axel whispered, "I hope..." He snickered, "I think the blond one has a thing for me..."

"Then he must be crazy." Riku sneered. Axel frowned.

"Oh, really?" He reached out, fingers twitching, "That's funny, Riku. Why aren't you laughing? Do you need help?" He began tickling the younger, who yelped, and ran away, down the hall. It had been so long since the two of them had done something so childish. Sephiroth watched from his balcony as the two younger ones ran out into the castle garden. His eyes narrowed dangerously. Something was going on, and he was going to find out.

Whether Axel and Riku liked it or not.

The metal shone brightly in the refracted light. Sora was admiring his reflection in the crown Riku had given him.

'Are my eyes really that blue?' He wondered, cocking his head. He hadn't noticed it, before. 'Maybe it's this necklace...' The brunette smiled faintly, and held the charm close to his chest as he lay back into the silky soft pillows of his bed, '...or maybe it's Riku...' This thought made him blush deeply.

A knock on his door startled the boy, and he stuffed the piece of jewelry under his bed covers, just as Cloud entered the room.

"Sora?"

Sora looked up, innocently. "Yeah mom?" He shifted his tail fins so that they were resting on the place where the necklace was hidden. He was lucky he had been looking down when his father and mother had found them, yesterday. Otherwise, his and Roxas's ruse would have been pointless. The necklace would have been a dead give away.

Cloud swam over, perching on the edge of his bed. "You okay?" He asked. Sora nodded. "Are you sure? Anything that freaked you out?" The brunette shook his head. Cloud sighed. He gestured to his youngest, who obligingly crawled into his mother's arms and sat with his head on Cloud's chest.

"Were you scared?" Cloud asked in a hushed whisper. Sora didn't answer, "It's all right if you were." He added.

Sora sighed. "Just a little..." He felt Cloud shift.

"You worried us." Cloud whispered into Sora's hair. Sora snorted. "Your father, too, Sora, don't let his anger fool you." The blond's eyes glazed over, "While we were sleeping, a guardsman found your bedroom doors open, Sora. We didn't think you two were in so much trouble until..." He fell silent for a moment, "...until your father woke up screaming..."

Sora winced. His hand reached up and fingered the cheek where to burn had been. It hurt no more, of course, but the memory the pain had caused was fresh in his mind. The connection between the twins and Leon were probably what caused Leon to feel Sora's pain. Not much was known about Leon, but what was known was that he had powers not to be reckoned with. He was the one who had created the special bond between himself and his sons.

"What exactly happened, Sora?" Cloud said abruptly, startling Sora from his thoughts, "Your father still refuses to tell me."

Sora debated whether to tell Cloud or not. Even if Cloud was his mother, he couldn't tell him everything. However, he could tell him part of it. The brunette closed his eyes and poured out what had happened...with a few lies, of course.

Cloud listened well. When Sora stopped, he held him closer. "Poor Sora..." He murmured. Sora let him, for a little while. When Cloud let go, he looked relieved. He got up from his spot and went to the door. "Someone will bring you and Roxas your meals." He gave Sora a look of warning, "Don't leave under any circumstances, Sora. Your father wouldn't like that." He left afterwards, shutting the door. As soon as the blond was gone, Sora scrambled around under the covers of his bed for Riku's necklace.

As he held it up, the door slammed open, and Sora didn't have a chance to stuff it anywhere.

"Soraaaa..."

The brunette stopped looking so frightened and growled, taking one of his pillows and whacking Roxas in the head with it. "Don't do that!" He snarled. Roxas laughed, dodging and settling onto his brother's bed. The blond snatched the jewelry from Sora's hand and held it up to the light.

"Wow this is cool..." Roxas admitted, staring into the silver crown. Sora whined and reached for it. "Come on, Sora, I'm not gonna eat it!" Roxas protested as Sora grabbed the necklace back. The older twin watched Sora put it possessively around his neck. "Are you really that attached to it?" Roxas smirked, "Or, rather, _him_?"

Sora blushed. "Of course not! It's mine, though, and you can't have it!"

Roxas snickered. "Sora has a crush..."

"I do NOT!"

"Sure you don't..."

Sora huffed, crossing his arms. "What are you even in here for, Roxas? Dad said-"

"Blah blah, stay in your rooms, yeah, yeah..." Roxas said, looking bored, "You do want to see Pretty Boy again, right?"

Sora blushed again. "P-Pretty Boy?"

"You know who, Sora."

"..." Sora looked around before muttering, "Yeah..."

"HAH! I knew it!"

"Shut up and tell me what we have to do, you moron!" Sora hissed, pinching Roxas's side. The blond yelped.

"Okay! Don't pinch me!" He pouted, "We have to go tonight, at eleven. Simple enough?"

"Why eleven?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, "That's when they change guards, you idiot."

"So I forgot; behead me."

Roxas grabbed Sora's necklace and pulled him forward. "Listen up." He hissed poisonously, "If we get caught, we're dead, got me?" Sora nodded, "Good. Now look, we're going to have to go out the windows, so make sure someone checks on you before you go. Meet me outside the city by eleven, okay?" More frantic nodding. Roxas let go. "Good." He swam to the door, "Gotta go. Be ready."

"Sure Roxas."

Roxas grinned. "Don't pretty yourself up too much."

"Get out."

Roxas flipped his hair, smirking, and darted out into the hallway, flicking the door closed with his tail. Sora's hand found it's way up his chest and over the crown. His fingers curled loosely around it. Going to the windows, which were glass-less holes in the coral, he gazed to the east, where the sun was setting. To the north, he knew, Riku was waiting.

Waiting for him.


End file.
